Memories
by Max-4-ever
Summary: Max remembers a very exciting evening after a rocky start. Mature themes!


Hello again! Here is another one of my stories I thought I share. This fandom looks like it's going down the hill. It's not as...lets say 'lively' as it use to be. I thought I also pump up the KaixMax parings. Yes I have seen the new season of beyblade metal fighters and I have also seen beywheels. I have yet to crank anything out that I like from both shows yet. Believe me I have tried and lets say no one would even take a second look. So I am letting my creative juices flow in familiar territory for now until I come up with something worth reading. This is the first lemon I have ever written! Now lets get on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade nor any character I am using. KaixMax Paring

Warning: Lemon, BoyxBoy lovin!, Yaoi

Rating: NC-17

* * *

A form moves under the covers making the bed coils squeak slightly. A head full on golden hair comes from under the sheets as it turns towards his bed side table to see red numbers of 3:28 am glaring at him. He groans as he turns over on his back and stares up at the ceiling. He notice the other side of the bed was cool meaning he was in bed alone for a while. He smirks as he remembers his date with Kai.

_It wasn't his ideal date but a movie and dinner was nice. Kai let him pick where ever he wanted to go. He was so flustered that Kai made the suggestion for him and he conceded. He thought he had gotten over this shy phase by now but looks like he was mistaken. They have been dating for six months now and it still seems like Kai is asking him out on his first date. The planning the night before had went up in smoke and he was upset with himself for being such a dork. After dinner, both teens walked home giving into idle chit chat. Reaching their destination, Kai took it upon himself to get the blond back to his happy self. He noticed all night that the blond wasn't the bouncing chatter box he had fell in love with so many months ago. Before Max knew what was happening, Kai kissed his lips deeply. Both teens part to let air come into their lungs after much air was needed. Max wore a stupid smile on his face and Kai could only grin at his boyfriend. It worked because his mood changed and Kai was grateful for that. He didn't like the american upset if he could help it._

_" I see you're better now."_

_Max looks at him, frowning slightly. Was he really obvious through out the whole date? He was in a bad mood for being an idiot but he didn't want to ruin the evening for Kai. Max sighs and looks at him with apologetic eyes._

_"I'm sorry Kai. This was suppose to be our night together and I ruined it by acting stupid. I didn't mean for you to be worried."_

_Kai looks at Max for a few moments before speaking._

_"You didn't like what I picked out? If that's the case..." Max cut him off._

_"NO! no. I liked what we did really! It's just..." Max blushes furiously before continuing. Kai just looks at him, giving him his undivided attention. "I...I had made all of these plans for today. But when you asked, I forgot my plan I wrote out in the house and we were already too far gone. I felt bad having you turn around to go grab them. So I was happy one of us had a back up plan." Max didn't look at those crimson eyes when he finished. He felt silly for ruining the whole day just because he was air headed and forgot his 'plans'. Kai gave a sigh of relief as he wrapped his arms around max. Now that he think about it, Max was up late that evening doing something. Max rest his head against his lovers chest, listening to his heart beat._

_"I thought I had did something wrong or you wasn't enjoying your time with me anymore..."_

_Max shook his head and looked up at him. He really didn't mean for Kai to feel this way at all._

_"I'm sorry. I was being stupid like I said. I really did enjoy tonight with you." he really did. If he could go back and change anything, he would go and change his attitude. Kai smiles at him and moves in for another kiss. This time hands were roaming over each others bodies. Max pulls him closer towards his body, feeling the heat rising. Kai rest one hand behind Max head and enjoy the feeling of his soft golden hair. That and the deep ocean eyes are what drew Kai in towards the turtle wielder. When air was needed once again, both teens pull away from each other. Kai looks at his lover getting incredibly aroused. The softness of max hair, his not so rough but soft hands roaming his body, the way Max moans his name in ecstasy...He had to have Max and now!_

_He pulls the blond towards the door of their house they are sharing together. It's one of the houses in Japan his grandfather lets him stay in while attending school. It was a win-win situation. He was nervous when he asked Max did he want to move in with him. The blond was silent for such a long time that, he though he had over stepped his boundaries and was about to take back his offer until Max jumped him and said yes. The moving in wasn't bad since Max father gave them both the thumbs up but said he would check in on his son every now and then. Kai could understand since he was taking his only son away. He just wanted to make sure Max was being treated right. Plus both of them were teens with only Kai having the allowance from his grandfather as an income. It was enough to get them food every two weeks, everything else was already provided. Of course Max had his say and started working at his fathers shop to earn a bit more for himself. He didn't want Kai to shoulder all the burden even thought Kai tried telling him the money he was getting was enough, with enough left over to save when the next installment came in. Max wasn't having any of that though, so Kai let him do what he wanted._

_Kai unlocks the door and opens it, letting Max in. He closes and locks the door behind himself before he wraps his arms around the blond once again and attacks his lips. Max moans into the kiss as he wraps his arms around the phoenix neck. Feeling a hot tongue run across the bottom of his lip, he happily allows entrance towards the visitor. Tongues dance together in the hot confines of his mouth before being allowed to visit the other. Max lets one of his hands drop to run up and down a strong back, feeling a slight shiver that made him smirk. He moves into a touch he feels running over his stomach. As the heat rises, Max realizes just how restrictive his pants are really are. Feeling a bulge from the older male, he can say the other is realizing the same thing. Both part once again, looking into each others eyes glazed over with love and lust._

_"lets continue this in the room, huh koi?" Max smiles at the endearment and nods. He is lead towards their bedroom and is 'attacked' again by his lover. The collision of tongues again perform the dance that has been known for months. Max finds the back of his knees hit the bed and he slowly goes down bringing Kai with him. The weight of the other on top of his now very hard erection brings a sound of pleasure and desire from his lips. Kai chuckles at this as he move his mouth lazily towards Max sensitive neck and starts to nibble and suck on the flesh. Max gives a low moan of need as he runs his hand into that two tone hair. Kai moves away to remove the irritating barrier of his shirt. After he is finished he lets the other enjoy the view before tugging at the others t-shirt._

_"off." He says in a husky command; making Max grin and does as ordered. Both teens now half naked appraising on another. Max looking up at the other that has sent him into having morning wood on a number of occasions. A solid build from his chest to his chiseled abs. Raking his eyes over those strong arms that holds him tight at night. He look into those intense crimson eyes that promise a night of pleasure and a life time of love. No matter how many times he see Kai, he shivers with anticipation, want, need, and desire. As max runs with his thoughts, Kai is looking over the not so build but tone body of his turtle. The golden hair, those blue eyes that could emerge you at a glance, the light, tan skin of the other. Kai wanting to make the other squirm and moan right under him gets him harder than he ever has been._

_Kai moves his head down towards one of the perked nipples and runs his tongue over the little nub, getting a low mewing sound. He continues to run his tongue over the little nub before lightly letting his teeth graze over it. After a few moments of tormenting one, he moves towards the other and starts another attack. After having enough of his lovers chest, he trails kisses down towards the stomach all the way down towards the jeans. He looks up to see the other looking at him with fogged vision of lust and grins before starting his venture into the restrictive jeans. Max moans and squirms over Kai onslaught on his chest and then the trail of kisses that goes towards his jeans. He notice Kai stop to look at him as if to silently ask for permission. He looks back at him and slightly lifts his hips up to assist in removing the cursed garment. The piece of clothing now thrown to the side and forgotten, he is now clad in his black boxers with purple turtles on them. Kai finds the flap and opens it to expose Max's very hard erection into the cool room. Max gives a small gasp as 'he' is pulled out of the warm cloth. Kai licks his bottom lip at his 'feast' before running his tongue over the weeping head. Max inhales sharply before bucking his hips towards the hot organ. He hears kai chuckle before he has to concentrate from coming into the warm cavern his cock is now in._

_Kai licks at Max cock a few times before taking him into his mouth. He bobs his head slowly, moving in rhythm with max lazy bucking. Deciding he has to stop max at one point before he can do what he has in mind, he puts his hands on either side of max hips and forces the smaller boy to stay grounded towards the bed. He continues his onslaught of the hard organ receiving sounds of whimpers, pants, and moans from the other. He allows his tongue to push up against the shaft as his mouth hollows and concave around the flesh. Max body feels like mush and his mind is in a fog. Kai knows just how to get him to become a pile of lustful hormones. Having Kai holding him in place is frustrating as he just wants to move deeper into the hot mouth. He grips the sheets beneath him in a vice as he feels fingers move up and down his thigh and slowly trails lower and lower until and feels a finger running over his entrance. Max is just a big whimpering mess; Kai won't suck him off faster and said tormentor is teasing his back door. He let his annoyance be known as he rolls his hips and then tried to buck hard off the mattress. Kai, seeing how the other is responding, moves to take the flesh in one more time before max rolls his hips and bucks upwards. Luckily for Kai, his head was up high enough and the buck only allowed half of the cock to come back in. Kai pulls back to give a slight glare at his impatient lover, but receives one in return. He made a mental note to invest in some handcuffs or some sort of restraint for future use. He grabbed the tube of lube from the bedside table before laying beside his irate lover. Max looks at his lover annoyed and wonders when Kai was going to screw him already?! He was painfully hard and needed his release soon. Kai removes his restrictive jeans and boxers as Max takes this as a sign to remove his own. Now both boys are on the bed in their naked glory._

_"Kai..." He is moaning/begging as he looks at his lover covering his fingers. Kai looks at him grinning, the earlier incident forgotten. He moves his lubed fingers over Max entrance again before slowly pushing one digit inside. Max is panting and tired to relax at the intruder. Feeling his body now relax, he moves his hips towards the finger. Kai lazily moves the finger in and out, feeling the tight rings loosen up before adding a second finger inside. He does this until he is now moving three fingers inside the hot channel. He looks at max and sees he is enjoying himself, making sexy sounds, and saying incoherent words for the other can hear. Feeling Max is prepped enough, he removes his fingers getting a sound of displeasure from the other boy. Isn't Max just the needy, impatient one? He covers his own swollen need with the lube before sitting the bottle on the bedside table and positioning himself in between Max spread legs. Kai looks into deep blue as he slowly pushes into the tight, hot body underneath him. He lets himself be taken in inch by inch, making sure he looks for any signs of pain from his lover. He wanted both of them to enjoy this moment and didn't want bad memories to form from him being careless. After being covered to the hilt, he slows his ragged breathing and looks down at the boy that has soften his heart._

_Max looks at Kai as he covers himself with the lube and positions himself between his legs. He tried to make his body relax as Kai starts to slowly push into him. Of course his body is resisting, but after a few pushes, kai is now in and is slowly advancing. It feels weird at first, no matter how many times they perform their love making. But after the 'full' feeling is gone and the movement commence, the wave of pleasure that max wouldn't trade for the world comes into play. He feels Kai stop and control himself. He feels his body is ready and he pushes his hips towards the other. Kai nods before pulling out slowly and then pushing back in. This is what Max was waiting for! That hot body towering over him as that hard flesh moves in and out of his tight channel. He holds on to Kai as the other moves at a steady but slow pace. Max matches his movement as he lifts his hips with him; both setting a rhythm. He reaches down between their bodies and start to pull and tug at his own aching need as kai starts to pick up the pace. Harsh breathing, moaning, panting, and the smell of sex fill the air as both start to reach their respective highs. Kai starts to pump harder before hitting that bundle of nerve that makes max screams in ecstasy. He aims for the spot again and again to start the downfall of max._

_"oh god...Kai...I'm close...I can't."_

_He removes max hand and starts to jerk the other off. After one more hit towards that sweet spot, Max reaches his climax, screaming his lovers name to the four walls of the room. His seed covers his stomach and his lovers hand as he rides his high. Kai lets go of the now very sensitive organ, feeling his lover reach his climax. He feels the channel spasm and tighten around him. He gives a few more thrusts before he reaches his high pushes all the in, moaning his lovers name. Max moans as his channel is filled with Kai's seed; the hungry channel trying to get kai for every drop. Kai breaths heavily, gently falling on Max before pulling out to lay beside him. Kai wraps Max into his arms and holds him protectively. Max lays head on the other shoulder and wraps his arm around the older boy. Both stay in each other after glow before the cool air and the cold sticky mess makes it self known._

_"ew..i think we need a shower."_

_"hn. After a few more minutes." Max chuckled at his lovers response. A few minutes later they both got up, took a shower, changed the bedsheets and went to bed._

Max smiles at the memory. He is knocked out of his thoughts as he hears the bathroom door open and close and then a few steps. A figure comes into view showing his missing lover, now in his own boxers. He grins seeing the blue boxers with the red phoenixes on them. He gotten that for the others birthday and didn't think he would wear them. Kai moved to take his rightful place in the bed and looks at his lover with a questioning look. Max just moved closer towards the other and snuggled into his body. Kai wrapped his arms around the body and both get comfortable in the bed.

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No. Just couldn't stay a sleep." Kai gives him a slightly worried look before Max continues.

" It's nothing to worry about. Besides I was thinking about our date is all. I really did enjoy myself koi." Max kisses softly on Kai's neck, making the other shiver at the contact. He moves his leg and let his now half harden cock rub against the others leg. He feels a hand palming the ever growing hardness under the sheets, giving a low moan.

"I think I found the problem to your restlessness." Kai just couldn't believe the energy this kid had. If he let him top once maybe that would solve all the energy the other has. That would be interesting and something to think about in the future. Max moves to kiss the other boy deeply before pulling away. He has this mischievous look in his eye as he runs his hands up and down his lovers chest.

"Want to have another go?" Kai rolls his eyes this time and looks at the clock; 3:46am. He looks back at his lover with a raised eye brow.

"You do know we have to be up in a couple of hours right?"

"Then you might want to tire me out quick then. Times a ticking!" Kai grins before leaning in and kissing Max senseless. They didn't go to bed until 4:50am; they had to be up by 6am.


End file.
